1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems, such as circuit protection systems. The disclosed concept also relates to wiretap connection assemblies for circuit protection systems. The disclosed concept further relates to wiretap connection methods for circuit protection systems.
2. Background Information
Circuit protection for electrical systems generally requires the use of a relatively significant amount of available space. Installing circuit protection for the individual electrical circuits of a residential application, for example, requires ample space to break the circuit, and then mount and install a junction box. Circuit protection devices, such as for example circuit interrupters (e.g., without limitation, protective fuses; circuit breakers) for the individual electrical circuits are mounted within the junction box. The space required for the junction box and associated hardware and switchgear is not always available or convenient.
There is room, therefore, for improvement in circuit protection systems, and in wiretap connection assemblies and methods therefor.